


One Grows Weary

by Phlyarologist



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Woodsman's new lot in life takes adjusting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Grows Weary

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tired" at Gen Prompt Bingo.

One’s arms grew weary at times. One’s feet blistered.

The woodsman had good boots, new-made last year by the cobbler who came to town in the fall. It would have been worse for him if he hadn’t had good boots. But even these were not meant for days of walking without cease, as he had to do now and then, when edelwood was thin on the ground and the Beast breathed in his ear. He had not put them on thinking of spending the rest of his life in this dark place. There was much he had not known when he’d put them on.

The lantern was heavier than a lantern ought to be. Its flame had a weight. Its weight was a soul. His arms grew weary but he did not put it down.


End file.
